Of Angels and Devils
by gregorybryce9
Summary: An unseen threat looms over in the distance. Unaware of the impending danger, the world moves on like nothing really matters. Well, all except one. He saw the signs coming and deciding he would make a gamble to vanquish the danger, he ventures into another universe in search of a hero for to help. And that was how Naruto Phenex was born... Devil!Naruto Angel!Naruto Sharingan!Naruto
1. Of Death and Rebirth

**Wow! Can you believe it, another story and I can promise you that another one (this time a one-shot) will be on the way as well. If you're a reader of my other stories, be prepared to know that the next update for any of my stories will not be out before December 16. Why? Well that is due to CXC mock exams that are currently under way (If you're not from the Caribbean then you'll probably don't know what those are). Hell, even the fact that I wrote this one out came as a shock to me.**

 **Anyways... So yeah, this story idea originally is not mine. Y'see, it was a challenge that was sent to me by one of my readers _Zack Sathanus_. He (I think he's a he) sent me a PM concerning an idea he had and I really liked it. Plus, I liked to think it would help me to get back into my Highschool DxD groove seeing as how my first fanfic came from that anime.**

 **So yeah, shout out to _Zack Sathanus_ for the awesome idea and I hope I'm able to flesh it out the way you wanted.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing with the exception of a few OCs that will appear.**

 **Enjoy...**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was going to die.

There was no doubt about it. He could fell his strength waning with each passing second and his battered body would soon give out. And as he died, his life flashed before his eyes. The Avenger of the Uchiha clan had lived a very eventful life. He had watched in dismay as his older brother - the person he had loved more than the whole world - slaughtered their parents. He betrayed his friends in search of power in order to kill his own brother. He ruthlessly severed all the bonds he had made and without hesitation, had turned his back on those that loved him the most. His life had quickly turned into a slipping slope. A long fall from grace. Looking back at it all, he wondered when he had fell so deep into the darkness. Gaara had warned him at the Kage Summit, but in his mad power-lust, he had ignored the young kage. All his friends had forsaken him, cursing his name and placing among the likes of his ancestor Madara Uchiha when it came to treachery.

And he wasn't ashamed to say he had deserved it.

He had fallen so low that he doubted he had a moral compass anymore. He had lived his life with only himself as a priority and had used countless others as only stepping stones without a second thought. He had lied. He had cheated. He had murdered. So yes, he had deserved it all. The whispers behind his back when he had entered the war. The suspicious gazes as he stood alongside the same persons who had once considered him friends. And the less than kind thoughts about him when he declared his goal to become hokage. He deserved them and much more. Hell, he had been prepared to fend off attacks from the Allied Forces upon his arrival. Yet none came.

And it was all because of _him_.

Through all the lies and abuse, _he_ had stuck around. _He_ had refused to break their bond and was determined to bring him back to the village he had forsaken. Whenever _he_ was put down, _he_ only came back stronger than before. _'He's a pest,'_ he had once thought of him. But now... now he held a different perception of the blond who had hounded him for years. Now, he felt a sense of respect and love towards him. He loved him like a brother (A _younger_ brother, mind you but a brother none the less)

So yes, Sasuke Uchiha was going to die. But he would die with a smile on his face.

As his eyes drifted close and the sun peeked out from behind the mountains in the distance, his last words left lips with as much strength as he could muster.

"Live on... Naruto,"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"He's going to die,"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open with a start. He was surprised to not be greeted by the blue skies nor the bland wash of white he expected of the afterlife. Yet instead, he spied an endless void of random colors. He was sure that he was dead though. All his wounds were healed and his missing arm which had been blown off had somehow regrown. He groaned as he rose to his feet. He noted that he was ankle-deep in some form of liquid but he wasn't wet. An interesting phenomenon yet this was not the first time it had happened. His mind immediately went back to when he had met the Sage of Six Paths. Had the old man brought him here before he could pass on? Had he saved Sasuke's life?

"Do not misunderstand child, I am not Hagoromo,"

Instantly Sasuke spun on his heels. It was an amateurish mistake to have left himself so open but his mind was still reeling from the his final clash with Naruto. Shifting his weight, he fell back into a defensive position, ready to dish out a world of hurt on whoever it was that had brought him here. Well, wherever the hell _here_ was to begin with in the first place? The first thing he noticed was the blond hair. For a moment, his mind had tricked him into believing that it was Naruto but he dismissed that thought as soon as it came. While this man shared the same hair color as his former teammate, that was where the similarities ended. Where Naruto's hair was short and spiky, this man's hair was long, flowing and practically glowed with power.

The man was tall - even taller than Sasuke was. Eyes that seemed to reflect the very ocean and a smile as bright and warm as the sun, the man gave off the aura as someone who could do no wrong. Just standing within his presence made Sasuke remember the days he would sit and just watch as Itachi trained. It reminded him of the days before everything had descended into misery. The man smelt vaguely of his mother's homemade pastries that sent the final Uchiha on a nostalgic trip back to when he was young. It seemed everything about the man was designed just so you could lower your guard and trust the man explicitly.

And with that fact in mind, Sasuke was put on edge.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the first thing on his mind.

In response, the man merely tilted his head. Sasuke noted offhandedly that the man's eyes, despite brimming with kindness, were shaped in a perpetually sad manner. Despite his flawless skin and unblemished complexion, the wariness and sadness flowed to the surface like a waterfall. "Who am I?" the man hummed, "Are you sure that is the question you want to ask, child? Are you not concerned about where you are?"

In response, Sasuke scowled. "I'm a dead man. Where I am is of no concern to me. Who you are however, is?" Sasuke tensed slightly, ready for whatever it was the man was to say. He had meant it when he said he didn't care where he was. After all, he was dead. Yet this man was able to somehow stall him from passing over to the afterlife for whatever reason it was. An ability like that was not one you would normally come by. Just looking at him now, Sasuke wasn't sure if he would win if it came to blows. And that was a worrying thought seeing as how at the point of his death, he was the joint strongest shinobi of all time. So yes, he was more interested in who the man was as opposed to where he was.

"Ah, I... see," the man stated. "Well, you only need to ask and it shall be given. As to who I am, I am he who have gone by many names. I am God,"

"You're a god?"

The man chuckled. It was a melodious sound. Like the tinkering of small bells. "Yes and no. I am indeed a god child but I am also not a god. I was there before the beginning of time. I am a being which transcends life itself and all life originated from me. So no Sasuke, I am not a god yet I am," the man - no, _god_ who was not a god - suddenly stopped and scratched his cheek with a sheepish smile akin to another blond Sasuke knew, "Am I making any sense here?"

Sasuke furrowed his brow in thought. "No, you're not. You claim to be what you've admitted that you aren't."

The man scratched his chin for a moment before he suddenly struck a fist into his palm, apparently reaching an epiphany as to how to explain his situation. "I guess one way to look at it would to call me a being that transcends even godhood. I've existed before the concept of gods were even fathomed and will continue to do so long after. So simply put would be that I am a primordial who goes by the name God."

"I see," Sasuke commented. In a round-a-bout way, this being was making sense. His name was God yet he was not a god but was something _more_. Now Sasuke was sure that if it were to come to the blows, he would no doubt lose. He knew for a fact that Kaguya was a goddess yet the man was in a whole different category of his own. He was completely at his mercy. He shoved those thoughts aside though, instead focusing on the man. "Seeing as how you know I am, can you care to explain me why you saw the need to bring me here?"

"Of course!" the man exclaimed, suddenly beaming at the prospect at getting down to business. Honestly, the similarities he shared with Naruto was slightly terrifying. "You see Sasuke, I am what you consider a true immortal. And despite what most may believe, immortality doesn't necessarily mean you can't die. As contradictory as this seems, not even immortality can protect you from death. However, _true_ immortality means you can never cease to exist. So while I am able to be 'killed' physically, I can never cease to exist,"

Sasuke processed his words and found himself nodding along. Hidan and Kakuzu had both claimed to be immortal yet both had been felled in battle. In fact, his situation was reminiscent to the Sage of Six Paths. While the old sage had died physically of age, his spirit was able to live on in a different plane.

"Precisely so," the man commented as though knowing exactly what the Uchiha was thinking. "I, myself have 'died' a few centuries ago. In my passing, there were many things I've left unresolved and over the years these unresolved issues have only grown to heights that not even I have foreseen," the man explained, his voice growing dim at the end. Sasuke felt a shred of sympathy for the man. He obviously cared a lot for the persons he had left behind and with him not being there for them seeing as how he was technically dead, it was eating the primordial up on the inside. Yet despite it all, he failed to see what this had to do with him.

"And this is where you come in,"

"... Are you reading my mind?"

The man chuckled nervously. "Ah, sorry. It's a passive ability I posses. I hadn't even noticed that I was doing it. But to answer your question, I came here to make you an offer that concerns you and your dying friend, if you agree of course,"

When Sasuke made no attempts to stop him, he took it as an initiative to go ahead.

"I am in the need for an avatar of sorts in order to fix this issues. This person must possess certain qualities that your friend Naruto so happens to possess."

Sasuke blinked. "You want Naruto." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes. Naruto is the ideal person to fulfill the role of my avatar,"

"Then why come to me. If it is Naruto that you want, why would you ask me?"

God only smiled. For the first step, he stepped forward. It was like watching the most elegant of swans on a lake when the man all but glided in his movements. In one fluid movement, his left hand reached forward. Sasuke blinked at the familiar feeling as two fingers connected with his forehead with a small tap. Then his mind exploded with images. He saw things he had no knowledge of. Information flooded into his mind and the Uchiha was overwhelmed. Angels, Fallen angels and devils. So much information poured in about a whole different world and supernatural beings. Racked with mental overload, he crumpled to his knees. His breath ran ragged as it all settled in and his mind put together together the pieces to a puzzle.

"You... you plan to... reincarnate... Naruto," Sasuke said through pants. Sweat beaded his brow as he stumbled to his feet. He bent over and placed his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. The divine being gave him the minute he needed and waited as the Uchiha stood upright once more. "You plan to reincarnate Naruto as a pure-blood Devil yet somehow give him holy powers as well. Why go through all that when you could have easily made him an Angel?"

"It would rouse far too much suspicion. In their eyes, I am dead. While many may not know it, the angels do. The addition of another angel would be proof that I still exist and I cannot allow that to happen. There comes a time when a parent as to step back and watch it all play out, and now is that time. Michael as done a great job so far and no doubt as what it takes to control Heaven in my stead, but he will place the need of the many over the few. There is nothing _morally_ wrong with that but the gates of Heaven would only prevent my avatar from properly performing his duties due to the cautious nature Michael as adopted. No, the Devil faction seems the more appropriate choice."

Sasuke nodded along, having reached the same conclusion. Angels rarely left Heaven, and when they did it was usually for a short amount of time. No, being an angel was not the logical choice.

"And you need me... "

"For your eyes. The world I am from contains creatures of unimaginable strength, he will need all the help he can get," the man extended a hand, expected Sasuke to shake it. "So, what is your decision Sasuke?"

"I say... "

* * *

A child's wail echoed in the room. Laying on the bed with her blond hair a mess, Lady Phenex wore a tired smile. Her tanned skin seemed a bit paler and there was the evidence of fatigue showed with the heavy bags beneath her eyes. Beside her, a man sat on a chair. His smile was so wide it nearly split his face in two. Lord Phenex was a proud man in this moment as he gazed at his beautiful wife. The reason being, she had just given birthed to his third child, another son.

"What will we name this one, my dear?" he whispered in his wife's ear.

She considered his words as she gazed at her newborn. Small tufts of blond hair peeked out from blanket he was swaddled in. As a name reached her lips, her eyes glazed over as a soothing voice whispered. _'Naruto... his name will be Naruto Phenex,'_

As the voice cam, it left. Feeling light-headed, she answered her husband, "Naruto. Naruto Phenex."

* * *

 **So the prologue is complete and the background as been set. God is alive... sort of and this won't be the last we hear from him or Sasuke. That's right, Sasuke will be in this fic. Not as a main character really, more like a guide to help Naruto in his journey.  
**

 **Yes, Naruto will be a purebred devil and apart of the Phenex clan. This will affect the timeline a lot in case you're wondering. It would really be a boring fic if I still followed canon to the tee. here will be some changes to the plot line and I'll be focusing more on character development than the whole harem issue.**

 **Yes, it will be a harem. Just not one that is ridiculously large. (At most three girls)**

 **As for the peerage, most have already been decided but suggestions are always welcome. This is not originally my idea so the reader's opinion is well appreciated.**

 **Again, shout out to _Zack Sathanus_ for the challenge.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow  
-Gregorybryce9**


	2. Of Contracts and Marriages

**Some revisions to what I've said in the last chapter and what some of you might have inferred incorrectly from what I've said. But before any of that, let me address some of the questions asked in the reviews.**

 **Polaruspax:** **First, let me address the fact that I am not erasing everything about Naruto. No, nothing of that sorts. If I've given you that impression, then I'll apologize for that. What I do plan to do is have Naruto be reborn in DxD world and regain his memories of his past life overtime. This will cause for a mix between canon Naruto and my version of Naruto. Simply put, he'll still be Naruto but with some slight changes in personality. So no, this is not a complete OC who just shares the same likeness.**

 **Kurama587:** **No worries, Rias will not be apart of the harem. I know I said that reader input is valued and yes, it is. However, there are some things I will not budge on and the fact that none of Rias' peerage will join the harem is one of them. It is far too overdone and whenever a 'Naruto Phenex' is written, they usually add her. So yeah, no. Do expect for a lot of interactions with characters outside of the main cast as to add to the characterization and exploration into the full realm of the DxD universe.**

 **Guest:** **Wow, the Issei hate is real in this one. While I'll admit Issei isn't my favorite character, I do realize the importance of his character to the story. So unfortunately my friend, I won't kill him off. I hope that doesn't turn you off but know that he won't be a main character.**

 **In regards to the harem size, I'll have to adjust that due to concerns raised by _Zack Sathanus. _ So as a middle ground, I'll have Naruto have relationship with different girls that will ultimately fall off. SO while not permanent, you'll see brief romances before he finally forms his real and _reasonable_ harem.**

 **If you have any problems with this, PM me or leave a review and I'll see what I can do about that.  
**

 **So... on to the story.**

* * *

Naruto Phenex had grown up to become the pride and joy of the Phenex clan. Since his birth, the blond devil had only showed insurmountable talent and potential to become a truly powerful being. And in a culture where power and prestige was valued over most things, it was to be expected that the boy would have made a few ripples within the devil community. He was not a prodigy like the Sitri heiress. No, he was quite the opposite. The boy was a gifted child that would not relent until he had succeeded. It was his fiery tenacity and unwavering nature that had placed him on the radar of many members in the upper echelons of the devil community. Well that and his black flames.

Now that had been a surprise.

Honestly, Naruto had no idea where his dark flames had come from. Nor did any of his family members. It was unheard of for a Phenex to have produced flames of such a contrasting color. Golden flames were a rarity within a few generations but also acceptable. The mere possibility of flames comparable to those of the goddess Amaterasu, now that was unheard of. The discovery was made years ago, back when Naruto was only six years old. The impressionable child was only attempting to re-produced a technique he had witnessed his oldest brother Ruval had shown him. Realistically, no one had expected any success. After all, he had yet to begin his formal training. Yet the boy had shocked his family when he had pulled it off on his third attempt, with flames as dark as midnight none the less!

That had been a turning point in his life. The boy had immediately been fast-tracked into the supernatural world. Naruto would admit that before that incident, he had lived the life of a sheltered child. His development had been delayed in favor of his older brother who had already began his peerage and was coddled by an over-protective mother. But since then, he had been appointed some of the best of tutors found in the Underworld and there was hardly a moment when he was not found actively training. In his parent's mind, this was for the best, both for their family and their son. The stronger their son became, the more prestige the Phenex earned among their peers. And at the same time, Naruto's growing strength would act as a deterrent for anyone with malicious intent for their child. It was an unspoken rule that power drew unsavory attention to oneself, especially when it was a rare ability like the black flames.

Now at ten years old, Naruto had the makings of a true high class devil in both power and intellect. His blonde hair had grown longer, reaching just below the nape of his neck. Unlike most of his siblings, his hair was mess of random spikes which he pulled back into a short ponytail. He had the clearest of blue eyes, comparable to a cloudless sky. He stood at a height just above 5 feet and usually wore a small grin that put most at ease.

"Will you hurry up in there, father is waiting!" a voice commented that broke him from his thoughts. Frowning, he rose from where he sat on his bed. He was rather extravagantly. He wore a pristine white gakuran with golden cuffs and matching slacks to finish off the ensemble. The Phenex's clan crest was sewn on his shirt just above his heart. Normally, he would have foregone this type of clothing in Cavour of a pair of sweats but this was necessary. His mother had notified him in advance that they were invited by Gremory clan to visit their estate for some reasons his parent's would not divulge. Before he could have decline, his father had stated he was expected to be in attendance. Though frustrated, he could only sigh and nod in agreement. A week had passed since then and now it was time for them to make their departure for the Gremory estate and Naruto compromised that while he would rather be out training, the venture outside the Phenex estate could at least prove interesting.

How he would come to regret those words.

"I'm be out soon," he answered back and wasn't surprised to hear an annoyed huff before sounds of footsteps echoed. He chuckled softly, expecting such a reaction. Everyone knew Riser Phenex had little to no patience.

Unknown to him, his brother was thinking about the younger Phenex. Riser was one to admit that he wasn't the kindest of persons by any stretch of the imagination. But he couldn't really care less about others perception of him either. In his honest opinion, the only persons worth his time and attention were the females in his peerage and those with the blood of the Phenex running through their veins. And following that logic, Naruto was someone who had made Riser's sort list of those worth a damn.

Never would he say it out loud, but Riser truly cared his younger brother. When the secret of his black flames were made known to the public, Riser had felt jealous of the initial attention. Why was it that his younger brother had received such a rare and powerful ability? Wasn't he a purebred Phenex as well? Surely he was special enough? His jealousy however would quickly turn into respect after he had walked in on one of his brother's training session. The boy was truly a force when he got going and even Riser was unsure who would come out as victor if they were to spar. Where Riser's technique was more about hitting hard and fast, Naruto fought like the true phoenix their clan represented. He incinerated everything within his path without hesitation and in his wake was nothing but ashes.

But despite his growing strength, Riser realized that his younger brother lacked the experience needed to traverse the tides else he be swept away be those wanting to use him as a tool. His brother may be brilliant but he was still a child not even in his teens. So while his brother may be the first Phenex to wield black flames and he may possibly be able to best him in combat, but he was still naive in the way things worked and for that, Riser would be there to help him. (from a distance, of course!)

After all, that's what big brothers were for.

"Riser-sama, is something the matter?" his queen asked.

He tsk'ed in derision as he walked by her. There was no way he would let her know that he was secretly worried about his little brother.

* * *

Naruto found Lord Gremory to be as transparent as glass.

Since the moment the they had arrived, the man was on them like feathers on an angel. The man had chatted up his father like they were old friends despite Naruto knowing that the two barely interacted outside of the council meetings. The man had an care-free smile as he walked alongside his father while escorting them within the estate. For a moment, Naruto was almost fooled by the man's friendly persona.

And he did say _almost._

Despite the fact that the man was speaking to his father and had yet to address him, Naruto could count on one hand the amount of time the man was not looking at him. He saw the gleam that resided in the man's eye and could almost picture the devil licking his lips in anticipation. He shivered. That was a creepy image. He had seen that look before; far too many times to count. It was the reason he preferred to stay at home and train rather than be out in social gatherings. Most of the adult devils could barely restrain their desire to have him under their thumb to control and it didn't help that they were barely discreet when they watched him from afar. For a kid, that was unnerving. His father had already explained that his power was both a blessing and a curse and that most devils, in rather cruder terms, had a 'boner' for power.

He chose to ignore the man's insistent stare in favor of taking in the hall. It was larger than the one at his house but that was to be expected. Despite the fact that Sirzechs was no longer a Gremory, his exploits had garnered much acclaim to his household. Plus with their union with the Bael household and inheriting the Power of Destruction', their fame had only risen to new heights. While both houses were pillar families, the Gremory was in a whole different league than the Phenex.

It wasn't long however that the group stopped in front a large double door. It seemed that they had reach to wherever it was that the man was leading him. He paused for a minute, meeting Naruto's gaze before he turned back and pushed the door open, allowing the family to enter.

The first thing Naruto saw was the smiling face of the most powerful man in the Underworld. Undoubtedly, Naruto's interest was piqued. After all, it was not everyday you would get to meet the Crimson Satan. The man wore an outfit near identical to Naruto's with the only difference being the inclusion of a blue cape-like apparel thrown over it. The seat next to him was empty and Naruto correctly assumed that it belonged to the head of the Gremory house. Following down the line, he was greeted to the sight of a brown haired woman who he could only describe as being a beauty. The last two persons were both girls he assumed were his age. The first was an exact replica of Lady Gremory with the exception that she had red hair. Beside her was a girl who wore what seemed to be a priestess' costume and had black hair with a orange ribbon as a hair accessory.

Sirzechs rose to greet them, a charming smile on his face. "Welcome Lord and Lady Gremory, it's a pleasure to have you,"

"Likewise Lucifer-sama, we thank you for having us,"

"Non-sense Lord Phenex, it really is nothing. After all, it is such a joyous occasion," Lord Gremory chipped in. Naruto watched with a growing curiosity when the super devil shot his father an unreadable look that caused the smile on the man's face to wither. From what Naruto could see, it looked as though Lord Gremory ha done something that had displeased the leader of the Underworld. "A-Ahem, Like I was saying, there is no need to thank us. Please, have a seat," he said as he pointed towards four empty seats on the opposite side of the table from the Gremory.

The red-haired man led Naruto to the seat opposite the small red-haired girl. Looking over at her, Naruto frowned when she glared at him as though he had drowned her cat. Her blue-green eyes glared daggers and Naruto was sure that if she had the power, she would have shot lasers from her eyes at him.

It was Sirzechs who spoke up first when they were seated. He was once again smiling but Naruto could now see that it was forced. Almost as though the man was doing something he would rather not do. "My father was correct in saying this was a joyous occasion. An event of this magnitude will mean a lot to our race and no doubt will be celebrated by our race."

"Indeed Lucifer-sama, a union of this magnitude will not only appease our race but will also signify an end to the decline in the number of purebred devils. It will herald the start of a new era for our race," the head of the Phenex household spoke and Naruto recognized his tone as when he was spouting a bunch of nothing disguised heavily under pointless formality. His father had taught him many things and one was how your manner of speech could draw those to your cause and how to manipulate a situation to your advantage. Naruto had sat in on many of his father's meetings when he was not training so he was able to realize that this situation was far more than meets the eye.

"The herald for a new era?" The Crimson Satan asked with a tilted head, "That is an interesting way to look at things," the man commented.

"I believe it's an apt description. Already the Bael's Power of Destruction and the Gremory's impressive magic reserves have already produced such tremendous results," he paused to share a pointed look at the super devil, "I can only imagine the potential that could be reached when the Phenex's regenerative prowess is added in the mix,"

 _'Wait... union... Gremory... Phenex... ,"_ Naruto made a quick glance over to the red-haired girl whose glare only had intensified. The pieces were coming together and Naruto could feel the lump forming in his throat. He did not like where this was going.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you referring to?" Naruto thought to ask. The dubious looks being sent to him by the Gremory party was a bit unsettling.

"Ruax," Lord Gremory spoke, addressing his father by his name for the first time. "Surely the boy knows of the arrangement?" At the man's wavering smile, the red-haired man huffed derisively. He turned towards Naruto with a small smile. "You see young Phenex, before you were born, the Gremory and the Phenex made an arrangement for the union of the two pillar families through an arranged marriage. So my dear boy, this entire meeting is to finalize the finer details of the marriage contract between yourself and my daughter, Rias Gremory,"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

As soon as the adults had left the room, Naruto was immediately accosted by a livid heiress. During the entirety of the meeting, the girl had done nothing but glare at him. Honestly, it was not like he had wanted this marriage anyway.

But you try telling that to an angry ten year old!

She jabbed a finger in his chest. "I will not stand for this marriage, do you hear me Naruto Phenex. There is no way in hell that I would ever stoop to that level and marry the likes of you!"

"What did you just say?" he asked in a harsh whisper. At first, Naruto wanted to sympathize with the heiress. He too was against the marriage but the girl had absolutely no right to speak to him in such a way. It was unacceptable.

"Are you deaf as well? I refuse to give myself to such a horrid boy!" she sneered, and even her friend, the dark haired girl standing behind her winced at the insult.

Naruto's cheeks burned red in anger. "What the hell is your problem with me anyway?!"

"Don't act coy. It's no secret in the Underworld about your brother's little 'peerage' and his _tastes._ Who's to say that your not exactly the same as he is. I'm sure you've heard of the saying _'birds of a feather,'_. I will marry a man of my own choice and it will not be you!"

Naruto's glare intensified at her words. His brother Riser had already began building his peerage and so far had five members. What was important to note about the peerage was the fact that all were girls which his brother had included just to add to his personal harem. Before he could come up with a response to her accusations, a rich, throaty laugh interrupted the two.

"My my, what a lively set you two are," he only laughed louder when Rias scowled deepened at his taunting words. Naruto, who had grown used to his brother's behavior, took it in stride. "But it none the less raises the concern if this marriage is such a great idea in the first place. After all, anyone can see that you too hate each other. _But..._ on the other hand, father was correct when he said that a union between the Phenex and Gremory would go a long way."

The blond made a show as he dramatically scratched his chin as he pretended to be deep in thought. Finally, he lit up as though he had reached an epiphany. "I know a solution to your problem little brother. How about if you trade your fiancee over to me. After all, I am a member of the main family as well. And I am the older brother. So what say you little brother? I make sure to take -" he paused as his tongue licked his lips "- _good_ care of her,"

Rias recoiled as though she had been slapped. With a fierce growl, she spun away from the two brothers and made a hasty retreat to where Naruto assumed her room was kept.

Riser watched her walk away, a coy grin on his face. _'That should keep her way for the time being. A union my ass, all they want is Naruto's black flames,'_ he thought but on the outside, he said, "What a shame. I was so sure she would have agreed. It matters not though, what she feels for me is inconsequential. I shall have her either way."

"You're a pig," Naruto deadpanned.

As he left his older brother to his fantasies, they was one thing Naruto knew and it was that he did not like Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **And there, another chapter done**

 **So to recap what I said at the start of the chapter.**

 **1\. Naruto is not an OC. He will receive his memories and it will start to happen as soon as the next chapter.**

 **2\. Rias is not a pairing.**

 **3\. I won't kill Issei but he won't play a major role either.**

 **4\. Harem number is increased and suggestions are welcome.**

 _ **Preview into the next chapter:**_

 _ **Naruto's eyes tried to adjust to his new surroundings. He was lying flat on his back and the water level was just below his nose. He let out a groan as his rose to his feet, ignoring his muscles crying out in pain. Maybe he had over-estimated his own skill when he decided to take her on in a fight but she had insulted his pride a devil and there was no way he would allow such a transgression. He decided to put that away for later thought as he surveyed the place he was in. It seemed like a large sewer with low waters. The water was clear and reached his shin yet while he could feel the cool wading waves against his skin, he wasn't wet.**_

 _ **"W-Where am I?" he asked, and his voice echoed in the tunnel. But as he stared at the damp walls, images began to filter into his mind. A titanic kyuubi that glowed gold. A spinning blue sphere with rotating blades of wind. A pair of purple eyes, rippled by concentric black circles. Instinctively, he knew where he was. He was inside his own mind. A physical manifestation of his own mindscape. He walked the familiar yet completely strange tunnels before he reached a large caver. He frowned. For some reason, he had expected to see a large cage which held back a gigantic beast. Yet, his only companion in the room were nine colossal meteor-like masses that hummed with power.**_

 _ **"Why am I here?"**_

 _ **He wasn't expecting an answer yet he found one when a voice that brought even more memories answered his question.**_

 _ **"You're here because you can't seem to stay out of trouble... dope,"**_

 _ **Then the world went black...**_

 **Review, Favorite and Follow  
-Gregorybryce9**


	3. Of Dragons and Devils

**This is the third installment of Of Angels and Devils...**

 **But first, response to reviews left on the last chapter**

 **Gawain-Knight of the Su** **n** **: The probability of me adding persons from other anime and/or games is very high. And for your suggestions, I will take them into consideration but can't really promise anything seeing as how I am not familiar with these characters. I might research them more if they prove interesting enough. Thanks for that!  
**

 **InfiniteZero9** **: For the eyes, yes. As for the suggestion on your harem member, she will make an appearance in the story... just not in your conventional sense.**

 **LazyKid24 : That... is an interesting idea you have there, friend. I thought I saw something like that but in a PJO crossover. I've never really thought of it that way before. But, if I were to do that, then that would open up a whole can of worms concerning the DC universe that I'd rather not deal with. _However,_ this has given me food for thought and I've thought of an added arc which will feature her without the League.**

 **VO1dSwOrd : Naruto's peerage is currently under construction. Some spots have been claimed while there are some still left available. If you have suggestions, just tell me and I'll try to work around it. And a familiar as been selected.  
**

 **Cinder : Wow! I just love long reviews and yours was well-written and spoke many truths. I agree that far too many political back-lash was blatantly ignored in the canon in the favor of moving the plot along in clear bias to the main group. The Phenex debacle is one such example. Thanks for the review man (or woman) and I hope this story is to your liking.**

 **Mokamiharu : That's a pretty short-sighted judgement you made but it's yours to make. I've already stated that not everything will stay the same as that would make for a boring story but... oh well, if that's how you feel. I thank you for your support so far and I guess this is where I bid you adieu.**

 **dfriel1996 : Thanks and these girls are already in contention for a place. Nothing is really cemented yet.**

 **fdsadsaw : I know what you mean about most of the plot centering around Rias' peerage and such but she won't be romantically involved with Naruto. And no, I'm not hating on Rias (I'm sorry if it came across like that). In concerns to longer chapters, I'll try but I not really _comfortable_ writing past a certain word count. It's a issue I look to overcome.**

 **Polaruspax : Wow... just wow. I just - wow... (deep breath) Despite your _words_ , I will not be making any changes to the way I plan to develop Naruto as a character in _this_ story so I guess this is goodbye (Psst! BTW, you spelled 'planet' wrong XDD)**

 **To clear up some misunderstanding that seem to be happening, this story is NOT a Rias bashing fic. Nope. To those who thought it was... well, you're wrong. She just won't have great interactions with Naruto.**

 **Also, there will be some changes to canon story. One of this will be a bit of a history lesson when he concerns the Phenex clan. Please, don't some and comment saying that this didn't happen in canon because this is not canon. it is a fanfiction and everything placed in this story is by design. Well... most of it anyways.**

 **With those out of the way, I guess it's on to the story...**

* * *

An explosion wrung out and caused her to fall flat on her butt. The hallway shook with vengeance and a piece from her mother's collection - a beautiful vase garbed in ivory and gold - fell from its pedestal and shattered against the floor into a million little pieces. The small girl bit her lower lip in thought. She rose back to her feet uneasily, her golden-blond hair styled in drill-like twin-tails bouncing slightly as she brushed off her dress. The girl was Ravel Phenex, the only daughter of Lord and Lady Phenex and the youngest of the Phenex siblings. Like her brother before her, Ravel had lived a sheltered lifestyle due to her birth being another 'miracle' for her family. Devils rarely had more than one off springs in their rather lengthy life yet the Phenex had been able to surpass that number and more. The girl was their fifth-born and their first girl.

The now-identified Ravel Phenex grimaced at the mess that was made by the fallen vase, before ignoring it. Surely, one of the estate's many servant could be trusted to clean the mess. Besides, she was on a pseudo-mission given to her by her mother. She walked briskly along the hallway, easily passing by the extravagant ornaments that decorated the halls. Having grown in the lap of luxury all her life, she was used to such a sight. Instead, her mind was on the subject of her older brother, Naruto.

The two were the closest in age and relationship. She loved all her brothers but she simply adored Naruto. Despite him being only a year her superior, they were no where near equals. She was a high-class devil in title only, with her prowess falling just short of her rank. Her brother on the other hand, was a high-class devil whose powers were nearing ultimate-class. Truly, he had already surpassed their brother Riser and was nearing the title of the strongest Phenex, only being edged out by their father and eldest brother Ruval.

But despite his growing strength (and subsequently growing fame), he was still the same brother that played with her when she was lonely and had taken the time to make sure she was well taken care of. The age gap between the two was so small that it was practically non-existent but Naruto had taken to doting on her the same way their father would and she loved him explicitly for that and more. She loved her brother because he was her whole world.

Which was also why she worried for him.

It was no secret to her about the monumental weight her brother carried on his shoulders. The burden he bared was one which could be dated back all the way the civil war between the Old and New Devil factions. Before the fall of the Old Devil Faction, the Phenex clan was one of the most respected and infamous household. With their immortality and Phenex Tears, the original Satans had seen their potential to become a hub for powerful devils and great medics. They had gained so much fame during the Great War that had propelled them to heights comparable to the Bael household. But that came at a price. When the Great War had ended and the civil war between the New and Old Devil faction began, the Phenex clan had originally sided with the Old Devil faction. At the time, it seemed the right choice. I mean, who could hope to stand against the direct descendants of the original Satans.

Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth had proven them wrong.

The two devils had craved a path within the the Old Devil Faction and it had become apparent to the Phenex that despite their immortality, they could not stand a chance against the two super devils. The head of the clan at the time - Ravel's grandfather - had bargained a deal with the the Astaroth heir. If Ajuka were to offer them immunity for any punishment that would be given to them at the end of the war, then the Phenex clan would support their war effort with a large supply of Phenex Tears.

It was that deal that had undoubtedly saved the Phenex from certain extinction. Most of the pillar families that had supported the losing faction were immediately hunted down and massacred while the ones that escaped were scattered into the winds. But despite the fact that their grandfather had been able to secure their future, he could not prevent the massive blow to their family's reputation. Since then, the Phenex family had seen a massive decline to their once glorified reputation. Once seen as the ace of the Underworld, they were reduced to being its traitorous clan. It was an abysmal fate for them to bare and their grandfather had died before he could bring the clan back to its former glory. So the effort was left to his only son, Ruax Phenex who had taken up the mantle as head of the household.

This was a tale that all of the Phenex siblings had grown up hearing, and it was blatant to see that the job was passed on to Naruto. With his immense reserves and black flames, he was the ideal Phenex to bring their family back on top.

Naruto had taken that tale to heart and had vowed to restore his family's lost pride. He had increased his training ten-fold and despite the leap in progress, it was disheartening for Ravel to watch her brother beat himself up to achieve his strength. He pushed himself beyond its limits on a daily basis, regardless of the toll it took on his body. He would often miss out on supper, only to return in the dead of the night; battered and bruised beyond belief.

It wasn't a healthy lifestyle.

Her parents, despite their obvious concern for his well-being, did nothing to dissuade his antics. But she couldn't - no, wouldn't stand by and watch as he destroyed himself over and over only to repeat the cycle in a trivial sense of pride.

So when she had been told by her mother to interrupt Naruto's training in order to deliver a message to him, she was quick to reach her brother's personal training field. She slipped out of the massive mansion and instantly took to the skies, her wings of bright orange flames propelling her towards her goal. With a sharp eye, she spied the foliage that rushed by beneath her.

Not that she really needed to.

She had found him quickly enough. She spied him laying prone on the center of a large crater. His shirt was gone, probably incinerated and turned to ash. His pants were tattered at the ankles, several rips and tears in the garment. She hovered several feet above him, her visage turning down in a frown. Even from her position, she could see the tell-tale signs of his regenerative abilities at work. The small embers of his black flames flickering on his still form, burning away his wounds.

She landed beside him, the soft thud her feet made more than enough to rouse her brother from unconsciousness.

"R-Ravel?" he asked uncertainly.

"Hai. It's me onii-sama,"

He tried to stand but failed, falling back face-first on the ground. Instantly, Ravel was by his stand. She crouched and helped him up, allowing him to be able to sit back on his haunches in a meditative position.

"Can you stand onii-sama?"

Naruto shook his head, knowing that despite his healed injuries, the phantom and exhaustion he felt in his legs were too much for him to handle at the moment.

"This isn't healthy onii-sama. You're going to run yourself ragged at this rate. As your younger sister it is my duty to make sure that you are well-cared!"

Naruto chuckled. "Your duty, huh?!" he shifted slightly. "Y'know, if you keep talking like that, you might as well become my wife," he joked. Of course, he knew the effect it would have on his younger sibling. The girl was very perceptive for her age and was rather mature when the time called for it. But at the same time, she could be rather childish and would break out in a furious blush whenever the topic of love and marriage came about. It was adorable to watch her cheek fill with color and her face heat up (sometimes literally). Her reactions never failed to make him laugh.

"W-W-Wife!?" the girls stuttered. Her hands flew to her cheeks in a futile effort to hide her blush. "H-How could you say something at a time like this?! B-But if it's onii-sama that asks... "

"Hmm ~ you said something Ravel-chan?!"

"I-Idiot!"

Naruto's chuckle turned to full blown laughter. After his laughter subsided, he managed to climb to his feet using Ravel as a crutch to lean on. "What are doing all the way out here though?" he asked. From the spot they were at, the Phenex estate was merely a small figure in the background. While not exactly far away via flight, it was too much of a hassle to come all the way out here. It was why he had chosen this spot. It was close enough to home that if anything went wrong, he could come rushing in but at the same time was far enough to give him a sense of privacy.

The only time he had visitors when something important had come up.

The girl beamed, "Kaa-san sent me here to tell you that the arrangement that you asked for has been set up. She said that you should be ready to leave in about an hour." She pursed her lips in thought as she pondered on something.

"Ne... onii-sama? You're not leaving are you?" she asked.

"Not permanently. I'm just gonna go and get a familiar from the forest tomorrow. There's no need to worry. Your onii-sama will always be here for you," he replied, pulling the girl into a one-armed hug. They were about the same height so it was easy for Naruto to both hug her and use her frame as a support for him to lean against.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my word. It's the promise of a lifetime,"

* * *

"Are you sure about this?"

Naruto resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he weathered the insistent prodding by his mother. The woman was basically joined at his hip with the way she hovered around him. His mother, who looked like an older Ravel with the exception of different hairstyles, stood only a few inches in front of her youngest son. Naruto was seated within the grand hall of the Phenex estate with his mother.

"For the last time mother, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," he huffed and leaned backwards when she tried to clean the faint smudges of dirt from his cheeks.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't take that tone with me young man!"

"Sorry mother," he bowed his head.

A laugh he had gotten all too familiar with resounding within the grand hall of the family's mansion. Naruto peered up the long winding staircase that lead to a balcony along the north wall to spy his older brother Riser waltzing down the stairs. The older teen was wearing a white dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The first two buttons were left open and a small pendant could be seen peaking out from beneath the garment. He wore a a burgundy blazer with a gold embroidery of the clan's symbol and matching pants. Following behind him was a voluptuous teen. She had wavy purple hair that fell to her back and a black headband with a orange jewel. Her attire left nothing to the imaginary. She wore a navy blue tunic with golden accents and a pale blue skirt with a long slit running down her left thigh.

"Onii-sama. Yubelluna." he greeted.

Yubelluna nodded back at the boy, her face turned upwards in a small smile as she walked behind her king. Riser, on the other hand, strode forward, a teasing smirk on his face.

"Well well well~ it seems as the little birdie has finally decided to leave the nest for the first time~"

Naruto scowled. He had no retort for hid brother knowing that he was right. This was the first time he would be leaving home without his parents at his side. It wasn't to say that he was not curious about the world outside of the Phenex estate but he had chosen to train first. His goal was to at least reach ultimate-class before he decided to explore the world. Oh, he planned on a expedition soon enough. After all, he did need to start on building his peerage if he wanted to take part in a Rating Game anytime soon.

After all, if he wanted to take the title as strongest Phenex from his oldest brother, then he would have to beat him in a Rating Game.

"Oh hush Riser!" his mother chastised quickly. "There's no need to tease your brother like that. This is a big deal for him and marks his first step towards before a fully matured devil," the matriarch of the house lectured.

"Of course, mother," Riser replied, clearly not meaning it. He turned away from his mother for a moment before addressing Naruto. "So _otouto,_ do you have any idea about what creature you would like as a familiar, hmm? Perhaps a Greenwing Macaw like my own familiar?"

Naruto shook his head. "I think not _aniki_. I already have my eyes on something else,"

"Ooh~" Here, Riser sounded interested. His eyebrows rose as he leaned forward. "And just what might that be."

"That dear brother, is a secret."

Naruto chuckled as Riser's expression quickly slipped from intrigued to peeved. It wasn't often that Naruto was able to get one up on his brother but when he did, it always found it hilarious. His laughter only increased as he watched his brother trying to save face by toying with the hem of his blazer before turning towards his queen and left the hall with her in tow.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do," his mother commented, though Naruto could see the smile worming its way on her cheek. It was times like these that reminded him that his family was truly something he cherished. They were an odd bunch. he had to admit. When out in public, they stuck to themselves and when forced to, replied with forced politeness. Ravel often came off as arrogant and spoilt to strangers (even if she was arrogant and spoilt) while Riser came off as obnoxious (which again, he kinda was).

"-listening to me?!" his mother's incensed voice broke him from his thoughts of family. Grimacing, he shook his head in negative at his mother's words. Lady Phenex sighed. "Ugh, what am I to do with you? I was saying that you should hurry to the Familiar Forest so you can make it back in time for the event,"

"Event?" Naruto asked.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten now?" she warned with the slightest of edge in her tone. Naruto chuckled nervously and scratched the nape of his neck. He knew he was screwed. Whatever event that his mother was talking about, he had certainly forgotten and now would be paying the price for it.

"Ehehe, _I'm sorry_ ," he squeaked out, cowering under his mother's glare.

"One of these days... " she trailed off. "Have you forgotten about the banquet being held tonight for the gathering of the future devils of the Underworld. There are few events of this nature. This is where the legible devils from different pillars are gathered and eight candidates are chosen to attend the Young Devils Gathering in the future. This time, our family has been chosen to host the event therefore you are obligated to be here, understand?" Lady Phenex explained. When he nodded in understand, she shooed him off, citing that she had much work to do to help get the place ready for the banquet.

A few hours later, we could find the blond protagonist flying briskly across the red sky above the familiar forest. Upon his arrival, he had quickly confirmed the rumors he had heard about the creature he sought after. When the familiar master (whose name he had forgotten to ask) had confirmed them, he had immediately asked for its location before ditching the weird man. As his wings made of black flames carried him closer to his goal, he could feel the blood slowly pumping within his veins. The time was nearing for him and he knew that the creature would outright refuse a master-servant contract.

And that was what he was counting on.

This fight would validate him. It would test him to his absolute limits and he could finally see if all that training was worth it. This was his test. And if he failed, it meant certain death. The trees below began to thin out as he neared the outskirts of the large forest. He paused in his flight, hovering in mid-air as he peered down beyond. Eyes like an eagle, he searched for his target and fought her soon enough.

His smile threatened to split his face as he fell into a nose-dive towards the massive beast.

After all, who better to test your flames against than a dragon...

* * *

The beast was asleep, resting on his haunches while using its forelegs like a make-shift pillow to support its head. It was a western dragon. Its scales a beautiful shade of deep blue that reminded Naruto of his mother's eyes. Its underbelly was smooth and pale blue in color. Making a long trail down its spine and along the joints of its wings, a plethora of jewels could be seen. The claws on its feet were the same size of Naruto and its entire body was over 50 feet long.

It was a beautiful creature.

Naruto landed. As soon as his feet had touched the ground, the beats opened its eyes, revealing a pair of golden irises that glowed with power. After a few moments of analyzing the boy, the beast closed its eyes again and went back to sleep.

Naruto fumed. _'Did she just dismiss my presence as if I'm not a viable threat to her?!'_ he thought rhetorically. He had expected something more along the lines of the dragon ordering him to leave but to completely blow him off as though he wasn't even worth the effort was something he would not forgive. She had insulted his pride as a devil, and there was no way he was going to stand for that.

He cleared his throat and was rewarded with a single eye opening. He stood firm, determined to get what he came here for. He stepped forward then stopped, making sure the dragon knew he would not be leaving anytime soon. He smiled when he saw the creature open its other eye. Its head rose from his resting position. The dragon growled, a low rumbling sound that made the hair stand on the back of his neck.

 **"What do you want, boy?** **"** the beast growled.

Naruto steeled his spine, quelling the oppressive force he felt crushing him. The dragon had only spoken four words, but Naruto could feel the sheer power beneath those golden orbs. Perhaps challenging a dragon wasn't his greatest idea but there was no way he would back down now. Not with his pride on the line. He took another step forward before speaking.

"I am Naruto Phenex, a high-class devil. I am the fourth son of Lord and Lady Phenex. I have a come here for a single purpose. May I have your name, dragon?"

 **"My name? Is that the purpose of your journey, little devil?"** the blue dragon asked. It had yet to make any effort to stand. **"If so then leave. An insignificant welp so as you has no right to utter my name?"**

Naruto growled. "Is that so. How about we put that to the test!"

A deep mocking laugh answered him. **"Are you sure you want to do this, little devil?"** the mirth in its voice was not lost one the Phenex, and he was a hairline away from attacking the beast. **"Go home, Phenex spawn. Your regeneration will not save you from my wrath,"**

Naruto lost it. In a dramatic show, he summoned his wings. As dark as night, they lifted him off the ground and shot him towards the dragon.

For the first time since his arrival, the dragon seemed the least bit intrigued. _**'Black flames?! Is he some sort of descendant of Amaterasu?! No, the boy himself claimed to be a son of Phenex. Something isn't right here... but it will be interesting to see what the boy can do.'**_ The dragon made no moves to suggest defending against the incoming strike from the enraged dragon, but as soon as he was in range, the dragon acted. In a stunning display of speed for something its side, the dragon unfurled its wings. Consequently, gale speed winds were created and knocked Naruto off-kilter.

Forced to abandon his attack, Naruto landed awkwardly. He had not a moment to himself as he was forced in the air to dodge the massive tail of the dragon as it struck the area he once occupied. He flew backwards, creating space between himself and the giant creature he had provoked. the silence between them was broken by the dragon in an odd twist to their dynamics so far.

 **"Black flames... it has been almost a century since I've seen such a phenomenon. Is that why you believed you could take me on devil spawn? Have you grown so arrogant in your own power that you believed you, a devil who have yet to reach of age, could believe yourself to be my superior?"** The dragon laughed. Booming in intensity, it tested Naruto's nerves. He knew the dragon's words were true. There was little chance he could win this fight. But he came here with a goal set in mind and he would not quit until it was done.

 **"Come then boy. You will serve to entertain me with your foolish efforts,"**

And with those words, the blue dragon the familiar forest brought its head back...

... then roared.

* * *

Naruto heart was beating wildly in his chest. His blood sung with battle lust and his eyes had dilated. He was no where near his peak of condition but he was not about the back down from a fight of this intensity. They had upturned and changed landscapes with their clashes and neither was about to back down. But while the mind is willing, the flesh was weak. Naruto could feel his strength draining with each attack he launched and could clearly see that the opposite could be said about his opponent. The dragon seemed to be growing in speed and strength with each attack and Naruto knew that soon enough, he wouldn't be able to keep up. He had the edge in the speed advantage, but was overwhelming outclassed in term of raw power.

He grimaced as another blast of fire struck him right in the chest and he returned fire with a blast of black flames that the dragon allowed to harmlessly clash against its scales. And there it was. The one ability that the dragon possessed that truly pissed him off. He, of course, had heard that a dragon's flames were impervious to most flame-like attacks but he was certain that his black flames could pull through for him. Yet, the massive beast was able to shrug off any and every thing he had thrown at him so far.

Well, let's see how it would respond to this...

Naruto ducked under yet another strike before blitzing pass the dragon's head, leaving a trail of black flames in his wake. The dragon merely shrugged off the flames before giving chase. Naruto was able to keep ahead of his pursuer due to the difference in speed. Flying in a serpentine fashion, he dodged and weaved in and out as a a barrage of flames pestered him. His clothes were in tatters, his shirt scorched and his pants ripped.

He slowed purposely, allowing his massive opponent to catch up. In an unorthodox maneuver, Naruto cut the energy supply to his wing as soon as the dragon was on top of him. His flame wings disappeared and Naruto plummeted towards the ground. He quickly spun himself mid-air, as so his back was facing the ground and he was staring up at the bewildered face of the mighty blue dragon. He raised both arms and with a guttural yell, summoned a ball of intense black flames twice his size. His muscles tensed and sweat beaded sown his face as he condensed the large sphere into the size of baseball.

With a loud grin, he shouted, "LET'S SEE HOW TRY THIS ON FOR SIZE!"

The baseball-sized attack zoomed from his hands towards his target. As it neared, the dragon made no move to dodge, instead deciding on taking the attack head on.

Naruto quickly re-summoned his wings and used them to shoot off faster towards the ground to escape the ensuing explosion. He was not wrong. As soon as the ball made contact, instead of bouncing off harmlessly, the condensed flames erupted in a violent show of fiery destruction. Naruto grinned at the pain-filled roar. The fact that he was finally able to harm the dragon was more than enough to ignore the pain of his own flames scorching his back.

Naruto had hit the ground running. This would prove to be his final attack. They had both been fighting now for almost two hours and Naruto was sure that when he returned, his mother would be livid for at him for returning late for the event. He dashed into the thick canopy of tress provided by the forest. The sheer amount of trees would dissuade the dragon from giving chase on land. Sure, it could simply bulldoze through the vegetation or burn it down, but Naruto was counting on the dragon to fly above and try to spot him first without attacking first. He slowed, then stopped. He took a deep breath before he stretched his left hand forward. he gripped his left hand with his right at the elbow as his eyes concentrated on the area above his palm. At first, nothing happened, but soon enough, the low whirling sound could be heard.

Naruto had no idea where the idea had came from. It had quite literally occurred to him in a dream he had and was fascinated on recreated the technique.

The whirling sound increased in pitch and intensity as the air above his palm contorted and shifted at his will. It took a lot of concentration to even build the first stage much lest the entire thing. The air became visible - appearing to the eye as light blue streaks. The streaks spiraled in an chaotically ordered fashion and formed a large sphere of spiraling winds. Sweat beaded on his face as he took a breather. Dipping deep into the reserves of his magical power, he increased his concentration as the soft whirling sound picked up and turned into a loud shrieking noise. Around the sphere he held aloft, four massive blades made completely from the wind spun around in a dangerous manner. But if you were to look closely, you could make out the multitude of miniature wind blades spinning haphazardly.

In his opinion, it looked like a giant spiraling shuriken, hence why he named it...

"RASENSHURIKEN!"

. . .

. . .

. . .

The dragon heard him before it saw him. The pesky little devil hadn't really proven to be anything to really talk about besides his abnormally fast speed and his black flames. It had been a pretty one-sided fight since the beginning with the boy quickly running out of ideas since he discovered his flames could not truly harm it. Maybe the dragon had overestimated the boy? The Phenex had failed to see the true potential of his black flames. He was powerful, no doubt. Especially at his age. But he lacked ingenuity that would turn a fight in his favor. It was something the boy should look about correcting in the future, that is, if he survived the fight in the first place.

The dragon broke from its thoughts as it neared the boy. But then suddenly, the boy's wings vanished and the boy plummeted to what was sure to be his death. _**'What the hell? Did he run himself so ragged that he can't even summon his wings anymore?'**_ The dragon was just about to fly down to catch the boy before he died when the devil suddenly spun and face it. It watched in morbid fascination as the devil spawn somehow contained a massive sphere of flames and shrunk it to such a small size. When he had launched the attack, it chose to just barrel through the flames, not wanting to waste anymore time on the boy. He was a disappointing opponent so far.

Imagine its surprise that instead of blowing through the attack, the sphere erupted. For the first time in the fight, the dragon felt pain. It roared in response and was blown out of the sky. It righted itself before it would crash into the ground. Golden eyes glowed with angry as steam hissed of its scales.

 _ **'That tricky little pest! When I get my claws on him I swear I'll rip him to shreds!'**_ With a mighty roar and a flap of its wings, the dragon blasted off in the direction the boy had gone. It was forced to fly higher by the trees and for a split second had thought about burning it all down but decided against it. Not only was the familiar forest the dragon's home but the fact that being hasty was not the wisest decision. The little devil had proven himself to be a bit more tricky than given credit. Flying slowly, the dragon scanned the area, hoping to see just a smidgen of blond hair so it could attack.

Then it heard the shrieking sound. It was coming just south of its location and was approaching rapidly. Turning its massive head to see what it was, it was greeted by the sight of its opponent surging forward, a massive ball of wind with spinning blades. The boy charged forward and when within range, slammed the orb into the dragon's underbelly.

Pain.

So. Much. Pain.

It felt as though its abdomen was being shredded a thousand times over. The damage was immense and the pain was unbearably. It shuddered before its wings curled up on themselves. In its peripherals, the dragon could see the boy grinning in success at his attack. Without hesitation, the dragon unleashed an intense blast of its hottest flames in retaliation. The counter-attack - coupled with the damaged from whatever the hell he had hit it with - had left the dragon more drained than it would care to admit and was forced to land to recover. The boy was hit head on with the attack and the dragon was pleased to see him slumping back unconscious as he plummeted to the floor.

In all likelihood, the boy would die from the impact but the dragon couldn't bring itself to care. The devil had wounded him and would pay for such a transgression.

As it watched the boy fall, it sensed the devil's aura shift from warm and encompassing to cold and deadly. The world seemed to flip on itself and for a moment, the color had drained from the surroundings. The boy, who the dragon swore was unconscious righted himself mid-air and recalled his wings. The boy's wounds began to heal over and it felt as though his power was slowly replenishing.

Then his eyes opened...

 _ **'Red... like blood. W-What are you?'**_

* * *

Naruto's eyes tried to adjust to his new surroundings. He was lying flat on his back and the water level was just below his nose. He let out a groan as his rose to his feet, ignoring his muscles crying out in pain. Maybe he had over-estimated his own skill when he decided to take her on in a fight but she had insulted his pride a devil and there was no way he would allow such a transgression. He decided to put that away for later thought as he surveyed the place he was in. It seemed like a large sewer with low waters. The water was clear and reached his shin yet while he could feel the cool wading waves against his skin, he wasn't wet.

"W-Where am I?" he asked, and his voice echoed in the tunnel. But as he stared at the damp walls, images began to filter into his mind. A titanic kyuubi that glowed gold. A spinning blue sphere with rotating blades of wind. A pair of purple eyes, rippled by concentric black circles. Instinctively, he knew where he was. He was inside his own mind. A physical manifestation of his own mindscape. He walked the familiar yet completely strange tunnels before he reached a large caver. He frowned. For some reason, he had expected to see a large cage which held back a gigantic beast. Yet, his only companion in the room were nine colossal meteor-like masses that hummed with power.

"Why am I here?"

He wasn't expecting an answer yet he found one when a voice that brought even more memories answered his question.

"You're here because you can't seem to stay out of trouble... dope,"

Then the world went black...

* * *

 **Dun... Dun... Dunnnnnn!  
**

 **Chapter three is finally up.**

 **To my readers who will already guess about what's gonna happen next... kudos to you guys. To the ones who can't figure it out, stick around for a fantastic treat.**

 **Question to all my readers:** **Q) What is the name of the dragon that Naruto has picked a fight with in this chapter?**

 **Again, I look forward to your reviews and comments so don't be afraid to leave me a little something to read. I accept criticism. I'm only sixteen years old and have been writing for a few months. I am no master at writing and I look towards my readers to help me with any mistakes or issue I might make. But please, _constructive_ criticism.**

 **NO FOUL LANGUAGE OR INSULTS PLEASE.**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow,  
-Gregorybryce9**


	4. Of Questions and Interests

**So another chapter for you guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update but I kinda got stuck on Code Geass stories and went on a reading tangent and completely ignored my own stories. But I'm back know and I'm ready to have at it.  
**

 **The last chapter received mixed reviews. Most persons were glad for the action and commended me for it while others felt it forced and a ploy to attract new readers. It had a big effect on me and was the reason as to why I changed the direction in which this chapter was heading. The original chapter was supposed to have been a continuation of the fight but with Sasuke in charge of Naruto's body. Instead, under the recommendation of one my readers, Igor Namikaze, I've decided to cut away from the fight and show how the party for the young devils have been progressing back at the Phenex estate. So yeah, no big climax in a fight. It's too early. **

**Another issue I've come across is the fact that most are not satisfied with the way I'm portraying Naruto. Please remember that it's the situations that makes a person, not their name. The Naruto you are seeing now is a devil with no recollections of his previous life. But not just any devil, but one raised in the Phenex clan. Of course he would be like the original Naruto because he is not. However, he will be receiving his past memories and that will only add to the plot that I have in mind.**

 **If you want an example of what I'm trying to do, then I'd recommend you read the story _The Lies I've Lived_ which is an Harry Potter fanfic that uses the premise of 'what if Harry had all of his father's memories'. It's a great story where Harry struggles with a bit of identity crisis where he's not sure if he's Harry with his father's memories or if he's James in his son's body.**

 **An to those who dislike Naruto having the sharingan, not much I can do about that, its already been decided that he'll have it. So yeah... Sharingan Naruto for the win!  
**

 **Now on to the story...**

* * *

Lord Phenex was a smart man. He knew so and so did all those around him. He had built himself a fearsome reputation during the Great War between the biblical factions and had served as a deterrent for enemies back when the Phenex clan had sided with the Old Devil Faction. But while he was an outstanding combatant on the battle field, his true strength lied in his political skills. He was pure bred diplomat and had a silver tongue that had crushed many usurpers throughout his lifetime.

And with the many opponents he had faced, he had a lot of practice.

He had thrived under the the original Lucifer's reign. As the prodigy of the Phenex clan in his own generation, he had quickly been thrown under the front lines and had carved a bloody path through his enemies, fallen and angels alike. At the height of his powers, he had been acknowledged as one of the strongest Ultimate class devils who had ever lived. But even he knew that such a title would not be enough to ensure his safety for too long. With the booming rise of Sirzechs Gremory and Ajuka Astaroth as the leaders of the New Devil faction, he knew that it was only matter of time before the young upstarts had surpassed even his level. So under his father's instructions, he had arranged a secret meeting between the Phenex clan and the leaders of that faction.

The meeting had been successful. He had expected for it to dissolved into a futile and mundane show of powers but Ajuka was oddly modest for one of his age and achievements. Just meeting the rising super devil had confirmed Ruax's theory that the man would surpass him yet the manner of which he spoke was one who considered all persons his equal. It was an unconventional attitude to have for a devil but one that the Phenex didn't mind.

They had made their agreements so that the Phenex would secretly supply the New Devil faction with their tears and numbers in exchange for immunity after the war. And when the final battle had taken the place, the revered birds of hell had charged in, attacking their once comrades. It was their actions that had helped with the overthrow of the original Satans. When the other clans had seen the Phenex banner under the New Devil faction, many had immediately switched their loyalties as well, further strengthening the faction.

But it had all come at a cost. When the war had settled and the new leaders were installed, the Phenex had suddenly become the outcasts among their own peers. Not even the backing of the newly instated Beelzebub could prevent their decline. It had never been said aloud but many had considered the Phenex as the clan of traitors.

After all, it was they would had first betrayed the original Satans, who was to say that they would not do it again.

His father had did his best to try and propel their family back to their previous standings but the man had died without much success. Sure, the family had finally been able to cast away their shadow of being traitors publicly, but there were still those who whispered the harsh accusations when their backs were turned. He, Ruax, had done the most he could to bring about his father's dream, but under the shadow of the younger and much more powerful new Satans, he had been outdone. Sure, they had lifted their social standings to a much higher degree, but they still lacked in comparison to such families like the Bael.

So when it was that the Gremory head had offered a contract of marriage between the two clans when the sex of his unborn child Rias had been determined all those years ago, he had immediately jumped at the opportunity. Here it was, a way for the Phenex clan to rise even higher in prestige and the union could spell a brighter future for the Phenex clan on a whole.

The original contract had been specified to have Rias marry Riser but that had been scrapped when Naruto had shown an aptitude for black flames. Honestly, Ruax had no problems with the arrangement.

What he did have a problem with however, was Lord Gremory's fascination with his son.

The man's obsession with unique family bloodlines was as infamous as Azazel's obsession with sacred gears. He could recall when he had heard news of the Gremory's arranged marriage with the Bael's and how the man had nearly drooled at the thoughts of adding the envied 'Power of Destruction' to the his lineage. During the engagement and subsequent marriage, the man had treated Venelana Bael as an acquisition rather than a life-partner. Even now, while the Gremory head was not cruel about it, he could see the loveless marriage the two devils had for the sake of their daughter and public's opinion.

Honestly. he never really liked the man. He had a charming exterior that had fooled most into buying into the man's propaganda and way with words that lured you in, but underneath that all, the man was a snake. If he were more powerful, then the man would be a perfect incarnation of Leviathan!

Speak of the devil...

"Ruax!' the man exclaimed as he pulled the Phenex into a quick hug. He quickly suppressed the curse on his lips, it wouldn't do well for him to answer the man's open friendliness with a negative remark.

"Lord Gremory, a pleasure," he greeted back.

The man laughed heartily. "Come now Ruax, it's such a nice party, relax a little. Call me Zoeticus!" He waved over at a passing servant who was serving wine and plucked two glasses of her tray. He handed one to the head of the Phenex clan while he dipped on the other. "Quite the affair you have here Ruax, it's a pleasure to be invited into your home."

"It was truly nothing Zoeticus. And if it's anything, then the compliments belong to my wife. It was her who had done the interior arrangements."

"Splendid! It's a wonderful wife that you have there Ruax, I'd keep an eye on her," he jested with a wink but never noticed as Ruax's eyes narrowed at the comment. "I must commend that you've earned yourself a wonderful family in your years, yet I've noticed that one of them is missing."

 _'And here it comes,"_

Zoeticus' eyes were narrowed and his friendly tone had dimmed. It was still there but less noticeable. "Where _is_ your son by the way? It's come to my attention that he's missing?"

Ruax finished the last of his wine. He might be needing more of those if he intended to deal with the red-headed man. "Missing is a strong word old friend. The boy is simply late,"

"Late? What could have been important enough to cause for his absence," The man inquired, and Ruax caught the suspicious tone behind them.

"I was told by his mother that he had requested for permission to venture into the familiar forest. He had deemed himself ready for the responsibility." The two men's conversation were put on pause as the passing couple greeted them both. After a few short words, they resumed their talk, this time, walking towards their respective wives who were caught up in their own conversation as well.

"Just now? Couldn't that have waited until _after_ the event? We both now that this event is only held every five years. Surely the boy could have postponed the visit to the familiar forest until later,"

"I had suggested the same thing but he had refused. Apparently, he plans to leave the Underworld for a period of time soon after the event to travel the the human realm."

The red-headed man pulled up short, a brief look of panic flickering on his face. "The human realm?! Why would he want to do such a thing?"

Ruax chuckled lowly. "The same reason why your daughter had traveled there a few years ago. He intends to start on his peerage and believes that a trip there would do him some good. Honestly, I believe it will. The boy has grown immensely over the years but had stayed cooped up in the estate for too long. A trip outside should do him some good."

"I see," the man paused, before adding one more question before they reached their wives. "Then he'll be arriving soon?"

"He should have been here an hour ago!"

This time it wasn't Ruax that answered but his wife, Lady Phenex. The woman had caught the tail end of their discussion and had added her her own opinion. She was obviously displeased with her son's absence by the way she had folded her arms beneath her bosom in irritation. "The nerve of that boy sometimes!" she huffed.

Her words were cut off when the center of the room was set ablaze by the appearance of the Phenex crest within a teleportation circle. Seeing as how the entire family was already here, there was only one person who that could have belong to.

Lady Phenex stepped forward. "When I get my hands-"

Her words were cut off prematurely as her son's form appeared. A round of gasps ran throughout the large hall as the occupants took several steps back as the youngest son of the Phenex clan toppled forward, landing on his knees.

His shirt was gone, showing off his chiseled form. His chest was bruised and bloody as flickers of black flames healed his scrapes. His pants were still on, both the many holes and burn marks were proof that this would be their last wear. He was barefoot and the edges of his hair were singed, as though he was standing close to a furnace for too long. A large bruise was on his left temple, and while it too was being healed by his unique flames, the trickling of blood was still there.

After a moment's hesitation, his mother surged forward from the crowd, his sister and father not far behind. "Naruto!"

He turned to her voice. He smiled weakly, revealing the fact that he had lost a single tooth. "Mother." He raised his left hand, showing off a single blue brand that seemed to be burned deep into his flesh. It was a crest she had seen before. A dragon's mark. It was a tribal-like marking. Inked in a brilliant blue, it was shaped like an arrowhead aiming towards the knuckles with four golden spikes pointing towards his wrist. It was all encased in a blue circle. He smile grew brighter as he showed off his new mark. It was a proud grin.

"I did it,"

Then he blacked out.

* * *

"So that's Naruto Phenex. Interesting,"

The preteen face of Sona Sitri was usually a blank mask as the small prodigy was not one to openly show her emotions. It was a by product of having such a expressive sister like Serafall Leviathan. The girl had resolved to not emulate her sister where conduct was concerned and had taken such a decision to heart. The girl wore a conservative blue dress that ended such below her knees with a pair of low pumps. Her eyeglass gleamed as she pushed them up the bridge of her nose.

"What's so interesting about him?"

Beside her, Rias Gremory sported a frown as she watched the boy's mother, alongside her own parents and surprisingly Ajuka Beelzebub, follow after her son's unconscious body as he was carried away by the family's servants. She had not met with the boy since that meeting so long ago and was happy he was unconscious. It saved her from being conversing with him like her father had told her to. She would rather not get into yet another argument with the boy was her fiance apparent.

"I've haven't heard much about the youngest son of the Phenex clan, but from what I've heard, he's considered as immensely powerful for his age, rumored to being on par with the lower echelons of ultimate class devils. This is the first I've seen him" Sona commented.

Rias scoffed. "They must be lies. They're baseless claims from a struggling pillar family," she dismissed.

"Rias!" Sona admonished and the girl shrunk in on herself. Perhaps her last statement had been a bit too harsh. Her displeasure was with Naruto Phenex, not his family.

"I apologize, my last statement was out of line."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Rias. Plus, there might be some truth to those rumors." Sona said, her eyes flickering towards to the door that the door that the Phenex family had barged through. "Come on Tsubaki," she called out towards her queen and walked off.

Rias motioned towards Akeno, before chasing after her best friend. She caught up and fell into stride beside the girl. "Where are you going Sona?" she asked.

"To see to Phenex-san. I'd like to inquire about his health,"

"Why? It's not like you to be interested in strangers?" Akeno spoke up for the first time, Tsubaki nodding her head in agreement to her fellow queen's question.

"I'd like an answer to that as well, Sona. What did you mean by there was truth to the claims of his strength? If he was so strong, then who could have dealt him such vicious blows?" Rias questioned. The red head pushed open the doors and walked the length of the hall beside her friend. Both girls were using their heightened senses to hear and follow the footsteps of the persons they were perusing.

Sona grinned a cheshire smile. "Not who Rias, but what." She explained. "The mark on his hand was a dragon's mark. It can only be attained when a dragon acknowledges someone as their equal or superior. Such a mark is very rare and very few can boast to have possessing it, one of them being Ajuka Beelzebub himself,"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _"You have no parents, no siblings... how can you understand me... ? You've always been alone! How can you know how I feel?! It hurts because you've had those connections! You can't understand what it's like to lose that!"  
_

 _. . ._

 _"It's not that I didn't cut those bonds. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me obtain power by following in his footsteps. I spared your life on a whim, nothing more. But this time, my whim is telling me to finish what I've started."_

 _. . ._

 _"Save your hatred and take it out on me, I will shoulder your hatred and die with you, because you are my friend!"_

 _. . ._

 _"The pain of being alone is completely out of this world, isn't it? I don't know why, but I understand your feelings so much, it actually hurts?"_

 _..._

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, the last words penetrating his mind. His eyes felt heavy and he immediately closed them again.

"Naruto? Naruto?" A soft prodding roused him as he tried to slip back into unconsciousness. He rolled over, grimacing as the phantom pain caused him to wince.

"Mom?"

A swift hug from a warm pair of hands confirmed his suspicions as to who it was that was at his bedside. He opened his eyes once more and was greeted to the familiar blond hair of his mother as she threw herself over his form on the bed. He tried to pull away, her fierce hug causing more harm than good, but found it a daunting tasks. As the seconds passed, he could feel her tears staining his shirtless form and a feeling of guilt filled him.

"Mom... " he whispered. "It's okay... I'm okay," he assured.

It had taken a few moments and eventually a bit of coaxing of his father before his mother pulled away, wiping at her eyes as she regained her composure. He tore his eyes away from her and took a survey of the room, finally noticing all those that were in there. He found his parents at his immediately right, with his younger sibling at the foot of his bed staring up at him with wide teary eyes. Riser was situated at near the door, leaning casually along the wall with Yubelluna dutifully standing beside him. He was surprised to see his oldest brother in the room as well, Ruval standing just behind their parents. On the other side of the wall, Lord and Lady Gremory stood, looking a tad out of place in the room. The most surprising visitor he had was in the form of the super devil, Ajuka Beelzebub.

"Wha-?" he tried to speak but his voice came out hoarse and strained. A glass of water was immediately at his lips as his mother handed the glass at him.

"Here, drink slowly,"

He nodded at her advice and did just that, almost moaning as the cool water washed down his dry throat. After draining the glass, his other had took it away from him, setting it down at the nightstand he hadn't noticed.

Now refreshed, he spoke again. "Where am I?"

"You're in one of the guest rooms, son. We brought you here when you had passed out." his father provided.

"Passed out? What happened?"

Ajuka took this as his queue to step forward. The man made for an imposing figure. His sharp blue eyes seem to hold a thousand thoughts per second and his slicked back green hair gave him a regal flair. He was a handsome man, with sharply defined features and a sophisticated style of dress. He was tall as well, towering over most in the room.

"That was what we'd like for you to explain. Perhaps you should start with how you gained that mark on your left hand. That is Tiamat's personal crest and I'm sure she doesn't hand them out cheaply," his eyes seemed to gleam as he leaned forward. "Now tell child, how does a young devil like yourself gain the respect of the Chaos Karma dragon?"

As he processed the words in his head, the memories of the last few hours filtered back into his head. His plans, his challenge and his defeat. But that wasn't all, he remembered being inside his own mind... he remembered...

 _'That voice! It's the same as the one in my dream... just who is that person... ?"_

* * *

 **Not a lot happening in this chapter. Rather, it's a bunch of expository that is needed for future events. A lot of things have been hinted in this story if you look closely enough and some other things being blatantly stated. I'm not sure of a dragon's mark is an actually thing in the DxD universe but for the story's sake, it exists. So please, don't comment on it. I rather like the concept.  
**

 **Shout to _Far Away_ for being the first reviewer to comment on who it was that Naruto was fighting in the last chapter. Wasn't much of a mystery but it's great to see so many persons taking part in my little trivia, thanks guys.**

 **Question answering time:**

 **Far Away** **: Thanks for the awesome review man! It means a lot to me to read you review and I promise to not fall into any cliche plot lines. In fact, I'll bet you'll be surprised with how I'll handle the marriage.  
**

 **LazyKid24 : Thanks for the suggestion, and I'll add her in but not as her superhero counter part, but rather as her base character. So no Wonder Woman but expect a princess Diana to make an appearance.**

 **InfiniteZero9 : Restia Ashdoll? From Blade Dance? I liked her, she was a good character. I'll see what I can do about it.**

 **V01dSw0rd : I'm not familiar with either characters so I'm not sure. Sorry.**

 **Acel1209 : I've already planned for him to have those flames and I can't wait to show them off and the techniques I've already thought of for him to use. I've just showed the tip of the iceberg so far. If you have any interesting ideas for techniques, you can PM me and explain the concept and theory behind it. **

**First Guy : I'll have him end up with three girls but there will be other relationships that will run their course. Don't worry, you'll still have the numerous girls like you come to expect from DxD. Just not as blatant and rushed.**

 **Loquin : HA! XD**

 **Darksnider05 : Remember that this is Naruto before his memories and hence forth isn't exactly the one you'll come to expect from canon. Plus, he'd never plan to kill the dragon, only fight it. We've seen canon Naruto get into fights for less. Remember when he wanted to fight Gaara because Gaara didn't want to learn his name. It's all a matter of pride.**

 **Remember what to do,**

 **Review, favorite and follow  
-Gregorybryce9**


End file.
